


A Minor Indiscretion

by D0uble0hD0nut



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, M/M, Super Villain AU, hints of Roman crushing on Daniel, hints of Sasha/Becky, project nxt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0uble0hD0nut/pseuds/D0uble0hD0nut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Secret Santa gift*<br/>All they want for Christmas is each other...and maybe a couple thousand stolen dollars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Minor Indiscretion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spibsy (lucy_and_ramona)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_and_ramona/gifts).



> Hopefully this is good...I tried to give a hint of the other two parings that I could've chosen from. The Project NXT thing is actually an AU I had in my head, so this works out well. Enjoy!

_-Project NXT.  
The hidden workings of Dr. Hunter Hemsley and the late great Dr. Dusty Rhodes. The subjects were the homeless, taken in with the promise of food in exchange for their compliance. Desperate and willing, several subjects came under the wing of both Doctors. Dusty nurtured and cared for the subjects as if they were his own. Hunter brought the discipline and the firm teachings, giving all of the subjects a ruthless, hidden edge to them. The project granted the subjects superhuman powers. _

_Years after the project began, Dr. Rhodes tragically passed, and that was the tipping point for some subject. Project NXT disbanded, with some subjects turning to a life of crime, and some choosing to remain on the lawful side, fighting their fellow subjects under the smog of the city of Full Sail._

_The most notorious of the crime makers are the duo of Widow and Jade-_

_Chirp._  
Chirp.  
Chirp. 

A low grumble comes from the mound on the bed, a hand shooting out and grabbing the nearest thing on the nightstand, a compact pressurized air blaster. One pull of the trigger and the bird outside the window cawed in pain before falling off the ledge. 

_Silence._

A sigh of satisfaction left her lips before she put the blaster down, snuggling back in bed. She had hardly gotten 5 minutes of rest before the blankets were ripped off of her, the cold December air hitting her like a barrage of needles.

“FOR FUCK’S SAKE!” she hissed, shooting up and glaring at the woman at the other end of the bed. She was met with a small smiling Latina, swaying on the balls of her feet almost innocently.

“Aw c'mon, Paige~ We gotta start working on our next plan” AJ mews, sidestepping the knife thrown at her. A grin broke out on her face as Paige sneered at her, eyes murderous. “AJ, it's 7 in the morning. I don't start functioning until 10. What the hell are you doing?” she growled. AJ hummed, looking over the livid half naked British woman on the bed. She crawled onto it, purring down at the smaller woman, running her cold hands down her warm sides. Paige growled, goosebumps rising on her skin. AJ leaned into her space, pouting. 

“We’ve got death ray blueprints with our names on it. I promise I’ll treat us to dinner tonight if we manage to zap at least one person tonight” She winked. Paige sent her a flat look before standing up, making her way to the walk-in closet, dark eyes looking over hanger after hanger of black clothing. She stopped in front of a black and purple zipped up bag and grinned.

AJ was outside, fiddling with the knife thrown at her earlier while Paige got dressed. She looked up absently when the taller woman walked back out of the closet, dressed in form-fitting attire, the black leather clinging to her pale skin. A mask rested on her finger as she held it up, sending AJ a coy smile. 

“I have an alternative to the death ray plans tonight” She purred. AJ smiled wickedly and flicked the knife back her way, flashing teeth when Paige caught it effortlessly. AJ stood and made her way to the woman, hips swaying. 

“You’ve got that look on your face. The look that tells me you’re ready to cause some chaos.” She cooed. Paige hummed and slipped the mask on over her face, her eyes narrowed and predatory. 

“It’s Christmas time, isn’t it? Let’s get a few more presents underneath our tree” 

(~)  
Roman wasn’t exactly...ready for the call. Which, in itself was an unprofessional move. He’d admit to no one why he was so mesmerized with his goat-bearded partner, but that wasn’t the point now. The point is, there were two females robbing the bank down the street and he had only the time to mumble a brief apology to Daniel before slamming his boot onto the gas, speeding down the street, sirens blaring. 

He knew those two.  
Everyone knew those two. 

Well...they didn’t know them, but that wasn’t the point. 

He came to a screeching halt in front of the Vincent Kennedy McMahon bank, sending Daniel a sheepish look before they stepped out of the car, guns drawn. Roman had made sure to call on Lynch and Banks first for backup before they looked up towards the looming building. They approached cautiously, eyes darting to and fro as they headed towards the door. Roman could hear nothing coming from inside, and that did nothing to calm his nerves. He only just barely heard Daniel’s voice come from behind him. 

“You’re doing the thing again, Roman.” He scolded quietly, looking towards their right as Roman watched their left. “What thing?” He grunted, voice just as low as he tried to pinpoint where exactly the two masked females had went and why all of the people inside besides them had seemingly vanished into thin air. Daniel huffed and took three wide strides to come right beside Roman, eyes narrowing when the larger man instinctively took a step forward immediately afterwards to put himself first. “That! You always put yourself in front of me! Cut it out, I’m not a child, I can take care of myself too, you know” Daniel hissed. Roman frowned and looked down at him, mouth opening to respond before he noticed a glimmer coming from just above his head. Roman snatched him out of the way and dove down as a knife came flying right over where Daniel’s head was. Roman growled, opening fire at the shadow that ran across the railing like a cat, a haunting giggle filling the near empty bank.

“You two are cute~ But maybe you should focus on us a little more” Chirped that familiar voice. Roman’s eyes narrowed as he pulled Daniel closer, glancing around for the little vixen. 

“Really, Widow? You and your girlfriend come out after months of hiding and now you talk big?” He growled. Daniel clicked his own safety back, pressing his back against Roman’s as he looked around for either woman. He was all too familiar with Widow’s style of mind games. He vividly remembered her proposing to him to throw him off guard before literally throwing him overboard on a cruise ship in the dead of night. She pulled the same thing with Sergeant Brooks, kissing him before shoving him off of a building. Thankfully there was a dumpster below to break his fall a bit. 

“I have the right to brag, Special Agent~ You guys haven’t caught us yet. I bet you’re just dying to” She mewed, and both men looked up, seeing her hanging upside down from the ceiling, a web-like rope around her ankle. Roman aimed to fire, but there was a gust of wind in front of him and he was kicked hard in the stomach, knocking him and Daniel both back. He grunted and looked up, seeing the missing half of the duo, Jade. She had a burlap sack over her shoulder, smiling wickedly at him. 

“Aw, c’mon Roman. You didn’t think we’d make this that easy, did you?” She inquired. Roman growled, keeping eye contact with her. He could see the flash of red before Jade was shot in the arm. She barked in pain and Daniel lunged over him, tackling her to the floor. The sack of money fell and Jade scrambled on the floor to grab it, blood seeping from the wound. Roman heard Widow gasp above him, but when he aimed his gun, she was already gone, the web still looming over all of them. He could see things wiggling in it, and after his eyes adjusted, they widened, seeing that it was people trapped in the web. 

“Shit! They’re in the web!” He barked while Daniel and Jade rolled. She hissed and kneed him in the stomach before rolling out of the way of a barrage of blasts. She rolled to her feet and held her arm, glaring at the two redheads standing in the doorway. They were also members of project NXT. Unlike Roman and Daniel, they managed to find a way to control their powers at will.

Just like Jade and Widow did. 

“I thought I told you to stay out of my town, Jade” Sasha growled, hands flaming. Becky was right beside her, an engraved staff in her hands as she looked around for Widow. Jade smiled, ignoring the searing pain shooting up and down her arm. “You know I’m not very good at following directions. Besides, this is my house. I just allow you and your arm candy over there to play dress up inside it” She sneered. That earned her another shot, but a thick layer of web came between them last minute as Widow came swinging from the left, kicking Sasha in the jaw. Becky growled and swung the staff, cracking Widow in the knee with the blunt end before sweeping her feet.

A brawl broke out and the four began trading vicious hits while Roman and Daniel tried to find a way to safely get the people out of the webbing without making anyone fall. Sasha and Widow exchanged blow after blow, knives and fireballs flying every which way while Widow and Becky got up close and personal, resorting to hand to hand combat after Widow snapped Becky’s staff clean in half. 

Jade could feel herself getting exhausted, sirens blaring outside. She had to get her and Widow out of there and fast. She flipped away from Sasha before dodging a particularly large fireball, grinning when it collided with a fire alarm. The system went of, sprinklers going off as a near torrential downpour came down. Sasha hissed as she sizzled and Jade grabbed Widow’s wrist, glaring at both NXT heroines before nodding towards the ceiling. 

“That web is gonna start coming undone. I would try and save them if I were you” she taunted before she clung to Widow, grabbing the burlap sack as an afterthought before disappearing in a shadow as the other two women ran to help Roman and Daniel. Sasha cast a glance behind her and hissed in frustration. 

"One day, Jade. One day"

(~)

AJ frowned as she sat Paige down, moving to get the first aid kit. Paige held her arm and huffed, brows knitting up. “Shit...Maybe we should be more active” She muttered, smiling as she looked towards the large bag of money they had secured. AJ shook her head and gently sprayed alcohol onto the wound, rolling her eyes when Paige hissed at her. 

“Be still. I have to make sure it doesn’t get infected. Are you alright?” She inquired. Paige nodded and smiled crookedly at her, eyes twinkling. “Aw~ Is my little AJ worried about me?” She cooed, accent thick. AJ shot her a warning look before squeezing her injured arm, making the younger woman yelp in pain. 

“Ow!”  
“Shut the hell up then. Of course I’m worried about you! She damn there shot your head off if I didn’t come down to help! And the skin is scorched here! It’s gonna take forever to heal!”

Paige tuned her out, reaching out with her free hand and pulling her in for a kiss. AJ’s protest was muffled, but she relented after a moment, kissing her back with a pout. They remained like that for a while, just a simple touch of the lips before Paige pulled away, a lazy smile on her face. AJ huffed. 

“What did I tell you about interrupting me with kisses?” She scolded. Paige shrugged, smiling at her. 

“That you love it and that I should do it more?” She purred. AJ rolled her eyes and finished putting the bandage on Paige’s arm, crawling up to straddle her. Paige didn’t even have to lift her head before their lips were connected, kissing like two desperate teenagers. Somehow it escalated, with the villainous duo rolling onto the floor, grabbing and tugging at clothes, groping and caressing anything they could grab onto, biting lips, pulling hair. AJ managed to roll back on top of Paige, pinning her down with a grin on her face. 

“How about we celebrate our win?” She purred, lips ghosting over Paige’s. The pale beauty below her smirked, rolling them back over and holding her down. “Depends. You actually gonna let me sleep in the morning? We’re gonna be up all night” It was a promise, sultry and low. It was accompanied by a pale hand running over AJ's breasts, methodically unzipping the skintight catsuit she had on, revealing tan skin that was begging to be kissed. AJ smirked and nodded, flashing a lopsided smile, hand coming up to run her fingers through her hair. 

“Deal.”


End file.
